


Lust By Proxy

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy's head dropped back to the couch and his cheeks heated as he huffed out a breath from between saliva-damp lips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PROMPT #087: SUCK AND BLOW at [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) over on Livejournal.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/242828.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 10 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Author's notes:** Much thanks to @leela_cat for the preread and for help with the pairing when I found myself stuck. Without her, this never would have gotten off the ground. *hugs* Also, I just realized today that even though I've had it named from the start, the title of Sasha's production company has never been mentioned until this installment. Just to let you know, it's called _For Your Entertainment_.  
> 

"Cut," Lee called sharply.

Tommy's head dropped back to the couch and his cheeks heated as he huffed out a breath from between saliva-damp lips. He was fucking soft. Completely and utterly goddamn soft, even though Drake had been trying to get him hard for the past ten minutes.

Drake got up from his spot kneeling between Tommy's legs and sat down next to him. "Just not happening, huh?"

Tommy looked over at him, glad to see he didn't seem to be taking it personally. Still… "It's not you. It's just…"

Drake's smile was understanding. "Guys aren't your thing."

"Yeah."

*

Thumbing off his phone, Lee stuffed it in his pocket as he walked over. "That was Sasha."

Tommy groaned. Fucking great.

"She wants to know what we have to do to make this happen."

Pulling a throw pillow over his lap because he so didn't need to be discussing this shit while the evidence of his impotence was on display, Tommy shrugged. "Don't know. This's never happened before." 

"We have to do something. We're burning through money here," Lee said.

Getting off the couch, Tommy grabbed his robe and shrugged into it. "I … gotta use the bathroom. Be right back."

*

Five minutes later, Tommy was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror when a knock shattered the silence.

"Come in." Tommy hadn't bothered to lock it since he didn't actually need to piss.

The door opened and Adam walked in. 

"Unless you're _really_ narcissistic, staring at yourself isn't gonna get you hard," Adam teased, closing the door behind him.

Tommy's lips twitched up. "Maybe I am."

Adam leaned back against the door and chuckled. "Nah, I don't think so." Skeptically, Tommy quirked an eyebrow at him and Adam shrugged. "You fuck a guy, you figure some things out about him."

*

Tommy turned and leaned against the sink. "What'd you figure out about me?"

"That I turn you on," Adam said, exuding self-confidence.

Tommy sighed, eyes dropping to the floor. "Unfortunately, you seem to be the exception."

"Yeah, I heard Drake's not doing it for you."

"Understatement. He's cute enough and I like his accent, but…" Tommy trailed off with a shrug.

After a short pause, Adam said, "If you want, I could help."

Tommy's eyes shot up to Adam's. "What, like, a threesome?"

Adam shook his head. "Can't. I'm doing a scene in half an hour. Sutan's waiting for me."

*

"So you what? Wanna fluff me?" Tommy had to admit, he was mildly shocked at the offer. When he had told Brian who he'd shot his first scene with, Brian had told Tommy that Adam was the most popular model at _For Your Entertainment_. He'd be the most overpaid fluffer in the business, at least for the afternoon.

"Why not?" Adam asked. "We know it'll get you hard."

Tommy swallowed. He could already feel his dick twitching to life under his robe. "Um, wow."

"Is that a yes?" Adam asked, looking amused by Tommy's speechlessness.

"It's a yes," Tommy confirmed.

*

After running Adam's offer by Lee and getting the okay, Tommy found himself back on the couch, sitting in the same spot as before. Tommy glanced at Drake, who was standing off to the side, naked and hard, stroking himself to keep erect. The plan was for Adam to get Tommy hard, then move out of the shot so Drake could take over. 

A thrill of anticipation zipped through Tommy when Adam knelt between his legs. Holding his gaze, Adam slowly untied Tommy's robe and pushed it aside. Then, still holding Tommy's gaze, Adam lowered his head to Tommy's lap.

*

The second Adam's mouth closed around him, Tommy felt himself start to harden. He gasped, staring down at Adam in wonder. Adam stared back, his gaze intent as he suckled Tommy to full hardness.

"Oh fuck," Tommy said just above a whisper. "You're so fucking good at that."

Looking pleased with the compliment, Adam hummed around Tommy's cock as his lips slid up, then back down Tommy's shaft. The vibration made Tommy buck up. Immediately, hands pressed down on his hips, holding him still, and Tommy's head fell back to the couch, eyes sliding closed as he moaned with pleasure.

*

All too soon, Adam pulled off and blew teasingly across the head of Tommy's cock. "Want me to slick you up, too?"

" _Yes_ ," Tommy said, not giving a flying fuck what he was saying yes to as long as it got Adam's mouth back on him.

Adam grinned and let go of Tommy's hip to grab the lube off the couch cushion. Lifting one of Tommy's legs, he draped it over his shoulder, flipped the cap open, and slicked up a couple of fingers. 

Tommy groaned as Adam sucked him back down and fingered him open at the same time.

*

"Okay, switch," Lee said.

Tommy lifted his head from the couch and opened his eyes as Adam's lips glided up his cock one last time. When Adam's fingers slid out of his asshole, Tommy had to bite his bottom lip to keep from whimpering in disappointment. 

Tommy couldn't be positive, but he thought he saw a flicker of frustration in Adam's lust-blown eyes as Adam sat back on his heels and licked his lips. And then Adam climbed to his feet and stepped away. 

Drake took his place, hand closing around Tommy's hard, spit-slick cock while Lee counted them in.

*

Lust shot through Tommy when he looked over at Adam and found him standing just out of camera range, cock straining against his jeans as he watched them. 

The hand jacking Tommy tightened a fraction and he turned his attention back to Drake just as Drake leaned in for a kiss. Tommy returned the kiss, but while it was Drake's mouth he was thrusting his tongue into, it was Adam he was kissing.

When Drake moved on to Tommy's neck, Tommy looked over at Adam again and knew by the hungry look in Adam's eyes that he felt it too.


End file.
